1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction recovery device in a liquid jet recording apparatus, and more particularly to a suction recovery device for preventing the clogging of the discharge ports of a liquid jet recording apparatus, in which recording liquid droplets are caused to fly to effect recording, due to the evaporation or the like of ink.
2. Related Background Art
It is a well-known technique as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,414 to effect pressing recovery and suction recovery from a recording head through a cap member, and to thereafter open the interior of the cap member to the atmosphere and introduce waste ink into the absorbing member of an ink collecting portion. Particularly, this introduction is called idle suction and is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,340.
On the other hand, during the capping process of rendering the cap closed relative to the recording head, air is introduced into the recording head with the pressing by the cap, and the suction and pressing recovery technique utilizing this is an excellent recovery technique disclosed in GB UK Patent Application 2,184,066.
However, there has been no simple and inexpensive construction for changing over the interior of the cap from the closed state to the opened state.